


all was golden in the sky

by seoyovngho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, lapslock, relationship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoyovngho/pseuds/seoyovngho
Summary: jihoon is the sun, and junhui is the moon





	all was golden in the sky

jihoon is the sun. he burns red hot with passion, anger, and love. he is the sun when it rises in the morning, shedding a new light on a new day, always offering a new perspective and a new hope. he is the sun when it sets in the evening, content with a day’s work, seeking rest and solitude. jihoon is hidden by clouds, but still fighting to break through the fog to be seen. and still, the sun is still there at night, working away in new places. the sun is a constant star that doesn’t understand the concept of rest. instead, he works, not able to slow down until he feels content or is stopped. he is a constant, even if you cannot see it.

junhui is the moon. he is calm and collected. he is patience and serenity. junhui is soft and beautiful like the night sky and brings a patience and atmosphere that so many wish to recreate. he is the early morning moon, still in the sky even though his job is done and the sun is here to relieve him of his duty. he stays there watching, ensuring everything is tranquil before the day officially starts. he is the full moon, shining bright against the darkness, standing forward proudly and showing off. he’s the new moon, hidden in plain sight, still there but quietly working. he is dedicated. even when no one can notice him he works just as hard as when he shines bright for everyone to see. 

junhui remembers hearing that opposites attract, but that is not the case here. they compliment each other. both separate and different, yet similar at the same time. each relies on the other and need the other to survive for they are two parts of a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago and it's been sitting on the notes in my phone so I thought I'd publish it. I intended to write more but I like how it is. I feel like the relationship between these two is v interesting because junhui is always looking out for jihoon so I wanted to illustrate that.


End file.
